Mishaps
by Lyuna
Summary: Saeki really shouldn't leave his notebook lying around
1. Chapter 1

_This is the closest I have ever come to writing porn... I feel kind of ashamed now .  
Written for this week's Rokkaku Situational Prompt: One of the players writes fanfiction about his own team. Someone else on the team finds it. Hijinks ensue._

* * *

"Eh? What's this?"

Itsuki had been late for practice, his English teacher had kept him after class to talk about his recent drop in grades. But what was he to do? The Kantou Tournament was coming up, so they needed to practice a lot – besides, it was way more fun than doing strange grammar exercises on languages that didn't interest him anyway.

The clubroom had already been deserted when he got there, so he wanted to change quickly, but a book lying on top of Saeki's clothes caught his eyes. he knew it was rude to look at other people's things, but Itsuki was curious by nature and thus was unable to resist looking.

Opening the book he found it covered in Saeki's own neat handwriting and began to read.

_He heard the door close with a soft _click_, followed by a key turning around. Lifting his eyes he stared into a face, the exact copy of his own. A smirk was playing on the other's features and Atsushi knew exactly what his brother wanted. A shudder ran down his spine as he approached the bed he was lounging on._

"_Ryou… please don't…"_

Itsuki's eyes went wide. Saeki had actually written a story about the Regulars! Well, at least about the twins, but he hadn't read further yet, so maybe the others would be involved, too. Just how awesome was that?

A big, happy grin played on Itsuki's lips as he finished changing and rushed outside towards the courts, Saeki's book still clutched in his hands.

"Shupooooooooh!" The others heard It-chan approaching before they even saw him. "Guys! Look, look! Saeki wrote a story about u---" Everything else he was trying to say was swallowed as he tripped over his half-tied shoelaces and fall flat onto his nose, the book he was holding sailing through the air and hitting Davide full on the head.

"Hey! I didn't even make a pun this time!" The very same immediately complained, though ignored by the others who were rushing towards the fallen boy to help him up. Saeki was inspecting the scraped knee, Bane kept trying to dust Itsuki's clothes off and Ryou had already gone to get some band aids for the scratches.

They stopped abruptly though as Davide began to speak again.

Atsushi whimpered as the other's fingers kept creeping lower and lower, sometimes touching, sometimes just hovering over his already sensitive skin. He was fighting back a moan as a tongue slid up his neck, turning into teeth softly nibbling on his earlobe.

"_Don't fight it…" the husky voice of his brother murmured right next to him, almost directly followed by a hot, oh so _hot_ mouth capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Ryou did not want to waste time, but he knew he had to go slow, or he might lose his brother forever…_

Davide stopped reading at this, two pairs of eyes staring at the book in his hands in amazement, a third pair – though unnoticed by the others – pointedly looking elsewhere, elsewhere being the ground. He was sure Saeki was blushing heavily.

"What." Bane started speaking, his voice faltering for a moment, "what is_that_?!"

"What is what?" A fourth person joined in – Ryou having returned with the band-aids. The redness in Saeki's face seemed to intensify, Davide noticed, before trying to hide the book behind his back.

"Uh… nothing?" Right. That was lame. Ryou narrowed his eyes, having seen the sudden movement. Davide gulped. No way he could get out of this, not being targeted by one of the twins. The other's were no help either, still staring wide-eyed. Most likely they had not even noticed Ryou returning.

"Err… It-chan found this… somewhere…" It was amazing, but at this even Davide was at a loss for words, just holding out the book for Ryou to take. The latter opened it and his eyes immediately flew towards Saeki. Of course he would recognize the handwriting of his best friend. The punster wished Bane would suddenly decide to kick him into the head. He sure deserved it.

_Ryou held down the other's wrists tightly as his free hand crept under the pants. It had been convenient that he had been topless when Ryou entered already, his mouth now busying himself with his nipples while he continued undressing the other boy. Another soft whimper fell from Atsushi's lips, either to be interpreted as "Stop", or a sign of approval. Ryou decided to take it as the second option and…_

The long haired boy stopped reading, lifting his head to stare at Saeki. "You know. This is kind of…"

"Hot?" The Vice-Captain offered, a sheepish smile on his lips, blush far from gone though. He clearly was embarrassed, but Ryou thought that was entirely his fault, and besides, it was practically mortifying for him and he wouldn't even mind throwing Saeki into a snake pit or something similar painful right now.

"I was going to say disgusting."

The icy glare he sent towards his supposed best friend was rudely interrupted by Bane and Davide's howling laughter, both almost rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. "Saeki wrote…" one began, falling into a fit of giggles again, "…Twincest Porn…." – another salve of laughter interrupted – "…of Ryou and _Atsushi_!"

Mentioned twin was absolutely positive they were already leaking tears from laughing too much. He himself, though, was rather unamused, grabbing Saeki by his collar and throwing a hard punch at his cheek – he hoped it would hurt like hell.

Training that day turned out impossible – Bane and Davide going into hysterics whenever they glanced at Ryou, Saeki having gone to the infirmary to treat the bruises he had given him, Itsuki constantly apologizing for the trouble he had caused and Kentarou asking every two minutes what had happened.

So Ryou went home early, calling his brother as soon as he got there and told him what had happened. He felt and heard in his brother's voice that he was equally mortified – not even by the story, but by everyone finding out about Saeki writing it.

"If he wanted that he could just have asked us…" Atsushi finally muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompted continuation for Leafy :3

* * *

The sense of impending doom Saeki felt when summer vacation arrived was not without reason, even though Bane kept laughing at him for being afraid of a vacation. But Ryou still had not stopped glaring at him whenever their eyes met (or any other time, really), and what was worse, _Atsushi_ was coming home for the summer. So if the younger twin had not found out about the Incident yet then he certainly would once he met Davide, or even Bane, because both still found it hilarious.

Well, obviously, the whole thing was still hot, but somehow he doubted Atsushi would agree.

--

His only way out would have been a vacation to Okinawa with his grandparents, but he supposed he still preferred the twins' wrath over his grandmother ogling boys 60 years younger than her.

The first question his brother asked when their parents had finally left them alone took Ryou completely off guard.

"He made you top, didn't he?"

Ryou spluttered, almost spitting out the lemonade he'd been drinking again. And getting very red in the face. Of course he knew what his brother was referring to, but the Incident just wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Ever. And he was still mad at Saeki for writing that.

"Well, yeah, I suppose… though I didn't read the whole thing…"

The devious grin on his brother's face should have been warning enough not to answer, Ryou supposed, when Atsushi was suddenly pulling him close, pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

"Sounds interesting…" Atsushi's grin widened even more as he walked his brother back towards his bed, "… but I think I prefer you writhing under me."

Something in the back of Ryou's mind told him his brother fully intended to prove that theory to Sae, but he didn't linger on it, thoughts too busy with the teasing hands running over his chest.

--

Saeki was staring. Of course, staring was rude, but right now he couldn't quite care. Swallowing thickly he closed the door behind himself. And locked it.

The twins had come over soon after Atsushi had arrived home to, as Saeki though, give him a piece of their mind. After all, he supposed, not even Atsushi would be amused at him having written porn on them – not that Saeki was regretting it. But he supposed he deserved whatever the brothers had in store for him. So, being the dutiful son he was he had let them go upstairs and wait in his room until he was done helping his mom with the laundry.

Only, what he found when he went upstairs was far from what he had imagined. There was Atsushi. And there was Ryou. But they were not sitting and waiting. Instead Atsushi had his brother backed against the wall, lips locked and—where was Atsushi's _hand_?

Yes, Saeki was staring alright, and from the look Atsushi shot him they knew it. This was like a dream come true. No, not _like_ a dream come true, it _was_ a dream come true. In his pants.

Door locked Saeki moved over, lightly nibbling on the younger brother's ear.

"So… mind if I join in?"


End file.
